The Last Wingidon
The Last Wingidon '''is a story by the user Simsim40. The Story I saw my dad sprawled on the floor, his chest blood-soaked. The Great Knights hadn't arrived. We were doomed. I was the last Wingidon. Wait, I have to get my head clear. Let me start from the beginning. I, Negus and my best friend Hegul were flying calmly through the air in Jantu, the Wingidon homeland, or as most commoners call it, "Wings". I was firing arrows at Hegul and she was dodging them for practice, so that someday we could both join the army. Then suddenly, someone from below threw something at Hegul. When she touched it, we found it to be some green liquid. Hegul turned a sickly shade of purple as both of us looked down and saw hideous ladies with snakes for hair. We also saw some Marrowkai, the mages made of bones. One of the ugly ladies looked at Hegul in the eye. Her expression froze. Hegul turned to stone and fell to the ground. She shattered into a million pieces. I just realized that my best friend had died. With tears in my eyes, I fired at the snake lady, killing her and then flew home under heavy fire, red energy blast conjured by the Marrowkai. I told dad everything. My dad, being the leader of our nation told everyone to get ready for war, raising levies across the Kingdom. My mother told me that the Chaos Empire was attacking. Without a second thought, I took my arrows and headed straight for the army. * When I reached the army, my dad told me to leave as I was young. I couldn't fight. I protested, but my dad and his generals were too busy planning their next moves. The battle was not yet to come, but I could see them shift a lot of soldier figures to the East Road, where I had seen the snake-lady. Once their planning was over, my dad returned to me and told me off for my persistence. But what happened next was a shock to all of us. A few weeks later, once most of the army had been sent off to defend the East, we were eating in the palace, and I was reflecting on my dreams of being a soldier, when a messenger burst through the door, telling my dad that Chaos had obliterated the commoner town of Wingsgate, and now they were going to directly encircle the capital. Once again, I pestered my dad to join the army, but he told me to go with my family and hide in the observation tower to witness the fighting from afar. I did as ordered. Soon, the battle started. Marrowkai were turning into heaps of bones, the ugly ladies (Gorgons as my mother called them) were having their heads pierced. But every now and then, Wingidons were dying. My friends were dying. We had already asked for reinforcements. We hoped that the Great Knights were coming to our help. The enemy was overwhelming us. One Marrowkai came inside our hiding spot and finished my family. I fired my last arrow and killed him. I looked around. My whole family was dead. I was paralyzed with fear. Then, I heard the statue crumble. I knew we had lost. * 2 reapers dragged me into a line of chained Wingidons. We were lined outside a room. I could hear screams coming from the room. My dad entered the room. I was the only one left in the line. After a few minutes, an armoured behemoth - the Juggernaut they called it - came out and whispered into the Queen Medusa's ear. She whispered back. The Juggernaut ordered 2 Reapers to come with him inside the room. Moments later, they dragged my father out of the room. He looked awful. His face was covered with a mask, but one of his wings was turned into a bad wing, almost bat-like, and the other wing was not hurt, but bent awkwardly. Medusa shouted "So this one refuses to get mutated." Then she raised her staff and said "Very well, finish him off. Such a shame. Good soldier." They dragged him and killed my father. In that moment 2 reapers dragged me into the room. They chained me to a chair. I tried not to look scared. The Marrowkai who was in the room started reciting a spell, "''Mutatus Eclipus,Van Di Like Killus, Shalling servic Medusas, Takio Oathic Thou Shells Nevers Betrayac '''Chaos."'' My skin started to rot, and the pain was almost unbearable. My beautiful feathered wings fell off, and bat wings grew in their place. A helmet of silver was placed on my head. ''"Eclipus Arrise!" t''he Marrowkai said. I saw my life flash before me. Me playing with Hegul, my first arrow landing at bull's-eye. My family. My dad. Everything changed. I am now an Eclipsor. My existence was to serve Medusa. I was the last Wingidon. Category:Story Category:Completed Story Category:Rovaltinny Category:Chaos Category:The Last Wingidon Category:The Great Northern Saga